In fates hands alex rider
by BornForChucks93
Summary: BANG! With the last of my strength I spoke "Annabell". Life is what happens when your too busy living in a fantasy, 3 teenager's start a mission that will only get them killed... To get through it they'll have to trust one another, can they ? read on...
1. Conspiracy begin's with 'Clay'

Alex rider - in fates hands

Sydney, Australia

Clay Mannix was sitting in his history class staring into space. Although he was in one of his major years in high school , he couldn't be bothered to listen.

Out of everyone in his school, he was the only one thankful for being at school, even if he was alone, now . To him it didn't matter as long as he wasn't anyway else in the world.

Despite his attitude about always being alone, clay did have one friend whom he trusted with all his secrets, his best friend Natalie. Although she lived in another state and he didn't really see her, they still manged to strike up a pretty good friendship.But besides her, he had no one.

As the bell went for the end of the day, clay was one of the last people out the door. By the time he made it to the front gates, most of the students were gone.

Just as Clay was going to cross the road, a black BMW pulled up on the curb. One of the to men in the car jumped out and pulled Clay into the back, where he came face to face with his worst enemy : Ethan Brooke. The head of the ASIS.

In a boss-like fashion he got straight to the point.

"You're going to be leaving for London tomorrow morning. You will be working with MI6 top agent and the FBI top agent. You will be briefed once you arrive. Do you have anything to ask?".

Clay just stared outside as the car dove along his street. After a year of peace they expected him to risk his neck again, he is only 16 .

"Why me, why not Jascent or Derek or George?" clay muttered

"Because you're the best we have to offer"

"No, I'm not going, not after last time. I told you i had enough, i thought i made it clear six months ago, I'm out."

"Clay. we are all sorry for what happen, to Ashlee that is, but you must move your life forward, isn't it what she would have wanted, and your mother."

Brooke's knew he had Clay, he knew he hit a nerve. Clay turned his head to face Brooke's, , of course this was wasted on Brooke's because blind, and said in a voice that held no emotion

"I will go"

With that the car stopped outside his house and Clay got out. Before walking away, Clay grabbed the files on his mission and partners from the back seat.

Slamming the car door and he made his way inside.

Only when he was sure he was alone, did he let the tears fall. It went on for a good 5 minutes before Clay pulled himself together. Wiping the tears away, clay decided to start packing straight away.

Half an hour later , Clays bags were packed. After finishing up stairs, he started reading up on his 'partners'. He almost laughed for the first time in a long time when he saw one particular name

"_Alex rider & Blair Benson" _he muttered

Getting out his cell phone, Clay decided it would be better if had gotten to London a little early.

"Hello this is Clayton mannix, have the chopper ready in an hour for departure to London." he paused for a second "and don't tell Brooke's."

"Of course sir, everything will be ready at your request. Is there anything else sir.?"

" Yes. Get me all the information you can on Alex rider & Blair Benson"

"yes sir"

Clay hung up without a goodbye, its what he always does. His father and older brothers did the same, when they used to talk to Clay.

Clay smirked " here i come Alex rider, you better be ready". . .

--

**I'm a newbie at this so tell what you think .**

**Thanks to the people who already reviewed, i hope i fixed the problems you all had **

**with the story**

**x jessie-08ie**


	2. Blair Benson

**Hey , reviews are cool , but i don't really care about them. Just read my **

**story and enjoy .**

**disclaimer : i don't own Alex rider or any of the characters out of the book.**

**--**

New york, America

"Run the simulation" the over head voice commanded

standing there ready and smiling was Blair Benson, standing at a good 5'foot'10

with long brown hair tyed back in a loose ponytail, her hazel eyes sparking as she

waited.

Blair was standing in a dark room , with her mouth gagged and her hands tied to 2

metal polls, cemented to the ground. most girls would find this impossible to get out

of, but Blair isn't most girls.

at the age of 2 Blair started taking self defence by the age of 10 she had her first black

belt, she has also done survival training, first aid,diving/sky diving,learnt to play 4

instruments : guitar, bass, drums and piano, escape different hostage situations, using all

types of guns and can speak , Spanish , English , french and German.

Blair stood there in silence listening to the area around her, _'come on boys which way are you coming from' . _the room suddenly got very bright and there stood 4 dangerous looking men

all armed. smartly Blair had closed her eyes , when she re-opened them, she took in the men that she would be fighting.

_**hmm the one in the middle must me the leader, lets see all of them are carrying at least two guns, one in hand and one either on the leg or or their lower back, it also looks like the one of the right is carrying a knife. wait a knife since when was that in the bloody plan. GEEZZ leave it to the guys **_

_to try a little this time._

without warning the leader of the group lunged at Blair, Blair broke her bounds and sent a nose breaking kick straight into his face, the other 3 men were no longer standing there , but all three had decided to immediately attack.

_"hey hey "everyone froze where they were standing, because Blair's cell phone started ringing. the shocked faces turned into mocking smiles, as they men all started laughing._

_" OMG GUYS SHUT UP". blushing a very deep red , Blair ran out into the hallway and answered her phone. _

_"hello Blair here"_

_"omg Blair you are missing out on the best day, EV-ER, Johny cowvic is like in only swim-"_

_Blair rolled her eyes, it was her best friend sally, they had been besties since first grade. _

_of course when Blair started working for the F.B.I 2 years ago, they started to drifting apart until Blair told her about working for the F.B.I, at first she didn't believe Blair but after a while she did. _

_"sal- sal- SALLY. calm down ok" when sally got like this it got hard for Blair to keep a straight face and to stop herself from laughing._

_"look sal I'm really sorry but i cant talk I'm kinda in the middle of something can i call you later" _

" huh. OH . I'm sorry Blair. omg did i get you in trouble again, I'm so sorry"

Blair chuckled but stopped when she looked up and saw her boss standing there with a angry expression.

"no sal, at least not yet. i gotta go, we'll talk later OK" Blair hung up and walked up to her boss with a playful grin on her face.

"yo chief what happenin' "

" funny agent Benson. we have a new mission for you. you will be heading to London A.S.A.P and will be joining two other agents on this misson. you will be representing the F.B.I so you will not stuff this up understood" he gave her the look. the look that says stuff-this-up-and-you-will-never-have-a-happy-life-again.

for the first time in 4 months Blair frowned.

"yes sir. but if i may ask, why cant i go alone?"

"because i don't want to lose you as well ."

" ok. sir"

Blair turned away and made her way towards the staires, feeling like some one had hit her**.**

_great London. its not even a happy country. why me. . . _

--

**reviewers :**

**fan o'fanfic: i can't say the plot keeps changing in my head haha.**

**x.gred.and.forge.x:thanxx . nah its ok i can fix everything up. thank you for the offer tho.**

**jelly1029: does it really bother you that much . im sorry tho, cause when i read your review i couldnt stop laughing. suggestion noted**

**aquanova: thanx bro .**

**AleksandryaGregonovitch: lol long name, yeh im added more detail throughout the story .**

**jusmine: thanx for the review. tho i dont use proper gramma doesnt mean im stupid i know what intriguning means, i know im being rude but you know i have to say whats on the mind.**

**x jesse **


	3. Alex rider

**YAY, i updated be happy i am, tho im happy because i am over my writer's block. sorry to those people who were waiting, i have been busy writing some music for my guitar ! **

**disclaimer : i don't own anything from the Alex rider series, other then that ITZ ALLLL MINE !! lol **

**--**

**London, England**

Alex Rider has always been a remarkable boy, ever since birth his uncle, Ian Rider,

had been training him to become a spy. Alex of course had no idea about this, until his uncle was assassinated,by the professional killer - Yassen Gregorovich, and Alex was forced to finish his uncle's last mission at the age of fourteen. unfortunately for Alex, he did too good of a job on the storm breaker mission and was forced to go on 5 other missions, one of the missions he did

on his own after his friend sabina pleasure was kidnapped by damian cray.

After his last mission, Alex finally put a stop to MI6 using him. It has been almost two years since Alex last heard from them,But Alex is aways thinking about blunts last words to him.

,

"Your father was a very good man, I've told you before.You obviously take after him, Alex.And maybe when you leave school, you'll think again about intelligence work.We need people like you,

and it's not a bad career"

Laying in bed, Alex sighed, even now he was still confused as hell. _'Would it have been better to just accept the job offer, I mean who in their right mind would sign themselves up just to get killed doing the job'._ Then it hit him, his father and uncle both worked for Blunt, both were killed doing their job. Was he destined for the spying world like he father and uncle before him?.

Alex's thoughts were put on hold as Jack called up too him from the kitchen.

"Alex, hurry up and get your butt outta bed, Tom is waiting for you"

10 minutes later, Alex and tom were at the soccer field passing the soccer ball to one another, while talking about school,girls and cars. Well it was mostly Tom talking and Alex listening.

"Dude you really got to get a girlfriend, the girls at school, go nuts just when you smile or flick your hair. So get a girlfriend SO THE REST OF US CAN!". Tom said the last bit in the most serious voice that Alex couldn't help laughing.

"Haha , tom even if i did get a girlfriend, doesn't mean you would be able to get one !"

"oh yeah wanna make a bet Rider?"

_"_any-" "**AHHHHHH HELP" **

But Alex's response was drowned out by a scream. At once Alex looked around for the direction the voice was coming from, looking around frantically, He saw a girl running from a hooded man, both heading toward the ally way that lead up to Alex and Tom's school.

Without a word Alex sped off toward the girl, behind him Tom was yelling something out, but Alex was already too far to hear him.Quickly Alex ran up the ally way, about halfway up the girl who had been screaming was on the ground knocked out while the hooded man was leaning down to her,

like he was going to rape her.

Alex searched the ground for anything he could use as a weapon, without thinking Alex picked up a rock, no bigger then child's fist,And threw it has hard as he could at the attacker, but the attack must of heard Alex because as Alex threw the rock , he turned around with a surprised look on his face, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the rock, which grazed his cheek, as the attacker fell

sideways,next to the girl, Alex ran up to him and punched him, then he asked in a cold voice

_" do you feel tough for trying to rape a girl" _

Then Alex reached down and pulled the hood off,and was caught off guard. the man turned out to be a girl, about the same age as him.The girl smirk as she said in an accent Alex couldn't pick up,

_"Why in the world would i be raping this girl, i just wanted my bloody phone back, the idiot thought she could steal it while i was waiting for the train to Liverpool stre-"_

all of a sudden she pushed Alex back and ran out of the ally way. Feeling confused Alex bend over to check if the other girl was ok,To him she looked fine, except for the bruise that was forming around her left eye,_ that girl must have a hell of a punch._

"**HEY ALEX, WHERE DID YOU RUN TO-"**

Alex turned around and saw Tom walking up towards them, but when tom saw the girl laying on the ground he stopped in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. Alex motioned Tom over, But Tom just stayed where he was standing. So Alex stood up and dragged him over to the girl, who was waking up. Once she opened her eyes she started look around most likely trying to remember what happen, until her eyes fell on Alex and Tom.

Tom, who seemed that he could use words again was the one who broke the silence.

"Uh hey, are you OK, did you need to help ?."

The girl looked up at Tom and smiled a little bit then said,

"thanks everything seems to be fine, apart from my left eye, it's kinda hurting abit"

Alex suddenly got an idea.

"Hey tom why don't you take" Alex paused and the girl said "Izzy"," Tom why don't you take Izzy to get some ice for her eye." Tom looked up at Alex in surprise, then realising what Alex was saying.

"Oh sure, if that's OK with you Izzy" ,

"That would be so helpful, thanks"

Once Tom started walking back towards the park , Alex stopped Izzy and said

"Try not to steal anymore phones"

Izzy looked up in surprise and replied

"Uh i have never stolen anything, i don't need to." With that said they both followed tom out of the ally way back to the park. Alex decided that he was leave Tom alone with Izzy and go for a walk around the park. Tom smiled and mouthed 'thanks' while Izzy thanked him for saving her.

As Alex walked through the park, he couldn't help laughing at Tom's smile, it was the funniest thing he had seen in years. Alex decided that he should get home for lunch, looking over the field Alex enjoyed seeing other kids playing soccer or running around up to no good, older couples walking and younger couples on dates. Alex was enjoying seeing all these people living happy normal lives until he bumped into someone he wished he didn't, but some part of him was happy.

"**Mrs Jones, long time,no threat". **

--


	4. first meetings

_Clays dream/pov:_

london, england

_"Why'd you let me get shot" the voice whispered in my ear. I'm dreaming, i say to myself over and over again, there is no other way i would hear her voice otherwise. _

_Around me, darkness,calling to me, changing me, shaping me into something i never wanted to be._

_Ahead a faded light rippes throught, burning my eyes, my body started moving on its own, toward the light, my hand reaches, it pulled me throught, i closed my eyes, my breath shortened, and my heart pounding agaisnt my ribs._

_Then it all stoped. _

_My feet touched soild ground._

_Feeling calmer,I opened my eyes, leaving nothing but an awestruck feeling, Facing me, a medow of lillies,beautifully hugging the slightly damp soil._

_My thoughts were stopped when a hand grabbed the back of my arm, my reflexes screamed at me to hit and run, but I couldn't feel my body, numbness over came me, under her feather light touch._

_"Hey stranger, long time no see" I could hear the smile in the voice, it was her, the same voice as before, the voice that i never grew tired of hearing. _

_She continued, " What are you doing, coming here like this, your about to break, and yet you still come, why?"_

_Reaching up I started grabbing my hair, My shaking fingers running throught it, thinking of something smart to say._

_" I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be forgiven by..." I let myself trail off, feeling her tense with everyone word. _

_"I never blamed you, not once...." Automatically she whispered in my ear. _

_The scene changed, the beautiful flowers faded, the sky turned into a dark gray colour and she was standing there, right infront of me, screaming, sobbing,I couldn't hear her, I could only stare. some bastard gun whipped her, she cryed out and feel to the ground, like a switch everything come back._

_"__**RUN ROBERT"**_

_Tears started burning in my eyes, threating to fall, I took a step forward, a red fire filling my being,but it was no use, i forgot that two men were holding me, I kicked out, and got a butt of the gun slammed against my right temple. Everything started darkening, it feel far away, I could feel myself slipping into the great unknown. _

_**BANG.**_

_With the last of my strength I spoke"Annabell__**"**_

_**normal pov :**_

Clay shot up, smacking his head on the car roof. Panting hard, he reached for the bottle of water and his glasses that felt with his jump. _Why did i have to fall asleep, stupid dream. _

Clay was sitting in the backseat, on his way to MI6 headquartes,He'd fallen asleep due to the screwed up traffic in the city.

" Sir, are you ok, I can pull over if you wis-" "** I'm fine, just drive the bloody car"** Clay snapped back while wiping the sweet off. Sighing the driver just turned around and started driving.

Half an hour later they arrived...

________________________________________________________________________________

"Alex, my you have grown up" Mrs jones paused, waiting for a reply, after about a minute she continued, " Alex, we need your help, a one off thing, just a recon mission."

Thinking back , Alex knew he should have said no, but he needed to find out if he needed to be a spy. Of course Jack was hysterical, saying that Alex was going to die, how she hated MI6 for this, Jack then grabbed a kitchen knife and said she was going to kill them herself, to which Alex stopped her trying to reason that it was his choice.

Once Jack had calmed down, Alex run up the staires to pack his things like his laptop, mobile phone.(**A/N i think in america you call them cell phones ? sorry im an aussie) **Mrs jones had already told alex that he was getting new clothes for his cover, so it didn't take Alex long to finish.

As soon as Alex walked down the staires, and looked out the window, he knew that it was time to go, sighing he went into the kitchen to say bye to Jack. She was looking out the window as silent tears fell from her eyes, he walked up to her and hugged her from behide, whisphering in her ear

"It will be ok, i get the information, and come home alive"

Jack wiped her eyes, turned around and returned the hug.

"You better, or i will have to kick your butt."

Smiling , Alex walked to the door, before opening it he took one last look around, remember every last detail.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Outside , Mrs jones waited inside the un-marked BMW, across from her sat a bored looking teenager, her face, hidden behide her fringe, hung just above her hazel eyes.

Half an hour ago, Blair had arrived at MI6, after being in a car for well over an hour, only to find that they were only picking up Mrs. jones, who explained they were going to meet Alex at his home.

_But still, this whole sitting thing is really boring, maybe i should text sal back, Blair decided _

Sighing at her situation, Blair pulled out her phone, and started typing:

_hey sal _

_im sorry for not writing back staight away, i know what your going to say, no its not ok to text you on the plane for fear of crashing, and yes i know for a fact its true. I'm ok i guess, im actually outside one of my new partners home, waiting for him. I already miss all you guys._

_Oh and sal, stay away from my locker while im gone, i still remember your make over from last time!!! :( _

_P.s no i will not send you a picture of the guy._

_x.o.x.o Airzzz_

Not knowing what else to do, Blair forced her attention to her "partner's house", just in time to see the front door open, out walked a boy, about 16, his face expression was blank, but his eyes looked as if he'd seen too much in this life time, another thought struck Blair,_ kinda cute i guess._

_"you got mail, hahahahehehehahaha-" _sighing as her thought's and eyes were ripped away from the cute blonde, Blair quicky pulled out her phone, wondering how Sally typed so fast.

_heyyy airzzz._

_like the whole plane would crash if you sent a little message to me, sure Blair sure!!! and how do you know thats a true fact ? ? and also you would so make it ,I mean if the plane crashed, your like a super spy ^_^ ;). OMG UR OUTSIDE HIS HOUSE, is it cool? is he hott? what colour hair? think he's your type???? SEND A PHOTO OR PINK GOES IN UR LOCKER!!! _

_p.s I miss you most from marco ^_^_

_p.s.s get lost marco, she already turned you down 4 times _

_p.s.s.s Miss you mosttt_

_mwah XXOOXX sal_

_Click._

Blair jumped as the door opened. She hadn't realise that he had made it down the stairs. Alex bent down smiling and settle into the seat right in front of Blair, closing the door he turned back around to face Blair still smiling then extending his hand and said in a soft voice

" Alex Rider"

Blair felt herself blush, she was used to guys, hell some of the most good looking guys were her bestfriends, and she'd had a boyfriends or two before, just by looking you could tell that alex was different, everything about him was on edge, his smile was forced and he hesitated just putting his hand out towards her.

"Blair Bennson,"

_________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Ha-ha, well as you can tell, I haven't updated in a while, not since about November and it's now August. Well my readers, I just got really busy and haven't really relaxed in months , its what happens when you become a senior, but I'm getting back into the habit and re-editing this story, so if you're still interested i will have a new chapter by the end of the months.

Peace out sucker's xx


End file.
